First and Last
by farika
Summary: Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap hal. Tapi kali ini dia ingin menjadi yang terakhir. What happen? Check it out!  Special fict for BloodStained B-Rabbit. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: First Meet

**FIRST AND LAST**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Garing, Typos, dll.**

**Summary: Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap hal. Tapi kali ini dia ingin menjadi yang terakhir. What happen? Check it out!**

**A/N: Pairing OzXAlice pertama saya! ^^  
Special fict for ****Bloodstained Kagamine Len**** (dulu Bloodstained B-Rabbit bukan?). Semoga fict ini cukup memuaskan Anda, ya… =D  
Maaf update-nya lama, nih. =="  
Ceritanya two shoot, ya... :D**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: First Meet**_

Alice. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Alice? Putri pertama dalam keluarga Baskerville ini pasti banyak dikenal orang. Seorang gadis pemberani dan selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Alice, salah seorang siswi jenius di Latowidge Gakuen.

Alice selalu menjadi juara pertama setiap ujian diadakan. Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam memberikan bantuan. Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam mengetahui sebuah rahasia. Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam menemukan apapun, terlebih daging.

Gadis cantik yang selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan tersebut pernah merasakan sakit hati karena seorang cowok. Siapa sangka? Hei, Alice itu juga manusia. Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Siapa sih, cowok yang membuat sakit hati Alice sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu? Dia adalah seorang Gilbert Nightray, mantan siswa di Latowidge Gakuen. Gilbert kini tidak bersekolah lagi di London –tempat Latowidge berada- tetapi di Oxford karena ayahnya ditugaskan di sana.

Sakit hati yang dialami gadis berambut brunette itu membuat Sang Gadis tidak ingin lagi merasakan cinta.

"Alice Baskerville? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" panggil Liam-sensei.

"Ya. Ada apa Pak Guru?" tanya Alice.

"Apakah kau mau mengikuti kompetisi ini?" tanya Liam-sensei sambil menunjukkan suatu dokumen.

"Eh? Kompetisi matematika?"

"Yap. Benar Sekali."

"Apakah Pak Guru sudah bertanya pada murid lainnya?"

"Untuk saat ini kau yang pertama kali Bapak tanyakan."

Yaah, seperti biasa. Bisa Anda saksikan semuanya, Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal!

"Hmm… Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti kompetisi ini."

"Bagus, Alice. Kompetisi ini akan berlangsung 2 minggu lagi di Gedung XXYY."

"Yes, Sir."

Alice memang anak yang sangat cerdas, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan suatu kompetisi/olimpiade yang datang kepadanya. Ia menganggap itu adalah suatu berkat. Sebenarnya sudah cukup banyak piala dan medali yang telah ia beri pada sekolah. Tapi Alice tetap saja merasa belum puas.

..*..

Dua minggu pun berlalu. Saatnya kompetisi diadakan pun tiba.

"Liam-sensei di mana, ya? Masa' aku sendirian sih?" omel Alice sendiri. Ia sedang mencari-cari guru pembimbing yang super penyabar itu.

BUGH!

"Ah, maaf!" Tanpa sengaja Alice menubruk orang di sampingnya sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona," balas orang itu, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Alice yang masih terduduk.

Alice mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa memandangi wajah orang itu. Tertangkap oleh iris violet-nya sosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata emerald. Dia sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Alice. Dia tampak rupawan di mata Alice apalagi sosoknya yang membelakangi cahaya mentari membuat Alice merasa gugup.

Ha? Gugup? Ada apa?

"Terima kasih," kata Alice sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya orang itu.

"Alice Baskerville."

"Oh, kau gadis yang selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap hal, 'kan? Dirimu juga terkenal di sekolahku."

"Saya tidak tahu Anda bersekolah di mana, Tuan," balas Alice.

"Ah, tidak pelu formal begitu. Kita kan seumuran. Oh, ya namaku Oz Vessalius. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata orang itu –atau mulai sekarang kita panggil Oz saja, ya- sambil tersenyum ke arah Alice.

DEG!

"Ya."

Awal pertemuan mereka ini ditandai dengan adanya berjabat tangan diantara mereka.

..*..

Tiga hari pun berlalu. Hasil dari kompetisi itupun keluar.

Juara 1 : Alice Baskerville

Juara 2 : Oz Vessalius

Juara 3 : Doug

Hasil yang tidak aneh. Pantas saja, Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama!

"Selamat ya, Alice.."

"Hehe.. Terima kasih, teman-teman."

"Wah! Wah! Saudara kembarku ini memang hebat!" kata Alyss sembari memeluk Alice.

"Terima kasih, Alyss. Ini juga berkat dukunganmu."

"Oh, ya? Aku jadi malu, deh…" kata Alyss lebay.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Break?"

"Baik-baik saja, kok Alice. Tenang saja."

"Aku tidak mau kau merasa sakit hati seperti diriku, Alyss."

"Duh… Alice jangan bilang begitu. Siapa sih, yang gak mau dengan Alice? Kau itu tampak lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku."

"Hahaha… Enggak, kok. Aku hanya manusia biasa," balas Alice mantap.

..*..

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Alice untuk les di tempat barunya. Ia keluar dari tempat lesnya yang sebelumnya karena merasa ia tidak mendapatkan pelajaran yang berarti di sana. Jelas saja, Alice kan jenius.

Alice memasuki ruangan tempat ia les tersebut. Iris matanya menangkap sosok yang pernah membuat ia gugup.

Oz Vessalius.

"Hei, kau Alice Baskerville, kan?" Oz yang melihat Alice langsung datang menghampiri dirinya.

"I.. Iya…" kata Alice gelagapan.

DEG!

"Wah, kau benar-benar selalu yang pertama, ya! Dalam kompetisi yang kemarin kau bisa mendapatkan juara pertama," kata Oz memulai pembicaraan.

DEG!

"Ah, kau bersekolah di mana?" tanya Alice tidak nyambung. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang bertingkah laku aneh karena debaran di hatinya.

Debaran?

DEG!

Apakah sakit hati yang dialami Alice dan yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam itu akan terbuka lagi?

"Aku bersekolah di Pandora Gakuen. Maklum kau tidak tahu sekolahku. Aku tidak terkenal seperti dirimu."

DEG!

"Oh."

DEG!

Bagaimana ini? Debaran jantungnya tidak bisa hilang! Akhirnya Alice mengikuti pelajaran di les itu dengan penuh debaran jantung. Tapi hebatnya ia bisa berkonsentrasi.

..*..

_Di dalam kamar…_

Pandora Gakuen, ya? Itu kan juga sekolah terbaik di Inggris selain Latowidge Gakuen. Hmm… Echo kan juga bersekolah di sana. Apa aku tanya saja, ya ke Echo tentang Oz? Ia pasti kenal.

Begitulah isi pemikiran Alice yang diam saja selama 2 jam di dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengirim sebuah pesan (SMS) kepada sahabat lamanya, Echo.

_**Alice Baskerville**__  
Echo, apakah kau mengenal Oz Vessalius?_

_**Echo Doang**__  
Ya. Aku kenal. Ada apa Alice? Kau suka padanya?_

DEG!

_**Alice Baskerville**__  
Kok bisa tahu sih?_

_**Echo Doang**__  
Tentu saja. Di sekolahku banyak sekali cewek yang menyukainya. Dia kan pintar, cakep, dan dia juga ketua Tim Basket sekolah kami._

DEG!

_**Alice Baskerville**__  
Benarkah? Err… Bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuatku dekat dengannya?_

_**Echo Doang**__  
Wah, maaf sekali Alice. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Aku dengar-dengar sih, dia mau rujukan lagi dengan mantan pacarnya._

DEG! DEG!

_**Alice Baskerville**__  
Mantan pacar? Siapa?_

DEG!

_**Echo Doang**__  
Oz itu terkenal dengan playboy-nya. Untung saja aku tidak menyukainya. Namanya Sharon Rainsworth. Aku dengar-dengar juga sih, Sharon itu cinta pertamanya._

DEG! DEG! DEG!

_**Alice Baskerville**__  
Oh, begitu, ya. Terima kasih Echo._

_**Echo Doang**__  
Sama-sama, Alice._

DEG!

"Ternyata begitu, ya.. Dia sudah menyukai gadis yang lain."

Alice menggenggam baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa rasa sakit ini harus ku alami lagi?"

Air mata Alice pun mengalir. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa ketika ia disakiti oleh Gilbert. Dan sekarang Oz.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Sesuat hal baru disadari oleh Alice.

"Mengapa aku tidak menjadi yang pertama bagi Oz?"

..*..

"Alice? Kau kenapa? Kau tampak murung hari ini," tanya Alyss khawatir. Saudara kembarnya itu tidak pernah tersenyum sejak pagi. Aneh.

"Alyss, aku sakit hati."

"APA? SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERANI MENYAKITI HATIMU, ALICE? AKAN KU BERI DIA PELAJARAN!" sahut Alyss sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Sebenarnya Alyss hanya tidak ingin Alice sakit hati lagi, apalagi sejak kejadian waktu itu. Ia mencoba untuk menghibur Alice.

"Tidak perlu, Alyss. Dia tidak salah, kok."

"A…Apa? Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Oz Vessalius?"

"Vessalius?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya. Tapi dia menyukai mantan pacarnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang rujukan dengan mantan pacarnya itu," jawab Alice dengan wajah murung.

Untuk beberapa detik, Alyss menatap sayu kembarannya itu.

"Alice, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Memang hati kita akan sakit, bila kita mengetahui orang yang kita sukai menyukai orang lain. Aku pernah merasakan hal itu saat mengejar Beak. Apakah kau masih ingat saat itu aku pernah curhat denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Alice, dengar. Kau dapat belajar dari pengalamanku. Aku bisa mendapatkan Break sekarang karena aku punya prinsip."

"Prinsip?"

"Ya. Setiap orang bisa berubah, bukan? Mungkin sekarang kau tidak bisa memiliki dia, tapi nanti kau bisa memilikinya. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi nanti dia bisa menyukaimu. Kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi percayalah, perubahan itu bisa benar-benar terjadi, Alice."

Alice berpikir sejenak. Lalu melihat kea rah Alyss yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau benar, Alyss. Terima kasih," balas Alice dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan olehnya.

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat les. Good bye, Alyss," kata Alice sambil mengambil tas les yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan segera pergi.

"Eh? Bukannya les akan dimulai 2 jam lagi?" kata Alyss bingung. Tapi sayang, Alice sudah pergi duluan.

..*..

"Kok sepi, ya?" gumam Oz.

"Ah! Aku datang 1 jam sebelum les dimulai!" teriak Oz ketika dia melihat arlojinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ya, sudahlah. Aku belajar saja di kelas."

Oz pun berjalan menuju ruangan tempat dia belajar di les.

"Eh? Alice? Wah, dia ketiduran!"

Oz berjalan mendekati Alice. Sejenak dia memperhatikan wajah Alice yang sedang tertidur.

"Hmm… Dia datang cepat juga. Wajahnya lucu saat sedang tidur. Hihi…"

Tiba-tiba kertas putih yang berada di dekat Alice terbang karena tertiup angin.

"Wah, kertasnya!"

Oz berusaha untuk mendapatkan kertas putih itu.  
Setelah dia dapatkan…

"Eh? A…Apa maksudnya?"

Oz terkejut setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Oh, Oz. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Alice yang sedang mengucek matanya, ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata Alice terbelalak ketika dilihatnya kertas putih yang baru dia tulis sedang dibaca oleh Oz.

"Ah! I…Itu…"

"Alice? A…Apa maksudnya?"

Wajah Alice memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Bagaimana ini?"

TBC

**.**

**Yeay! Chapter 1 selesai! ^^**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fict ini nganggur di laptop saya, bisa di-publish juga.**

**Setiap membuat fict, kenapa ya saya selalu merasa fict saya itu garing banget?**

**Tapi gak apalah, yang penting usaha. Hehe…**

**Silahkan kritik dan sarannya, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Last Love

**FIRST AND LAST**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Garing, Typos, dll.**

**Summary: Alice selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap hal. Tapi kali ini dia ingin menjadi yang terakhir. What happen? Check it out!**

**Shanaa12: Hmm… Isinya? Baca saja chapter 2 ini! ^^  
Thanks atas review-nya, ya. **

**Fubba: Benarkah? 0.0 Terima kasih banyak! ^^  
Yang ditulis Alice? Baca saja chapter 2 ini. XD  
Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya. **

**BloodStained Kagamine Len: Tidak lama, kok. Anda review-nya cukup cepat. ^^  
Yeay! Terima kasih banyak! ^^  
Benarkah? O.O Maaf, saya tidak sadar. =="  
Oke! XP  
Thanks juga atas review-nya! **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_Mata Alice terbelalak ketika dilihatnya kertas putih yang baru dia tulis sedang dibaca oleh Oz._

"_Ah! I…Itu…"_

"_Alice? A…Apa maksudnya?"_

_Wajah Alice memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang._

"_Bagaimana ini?"_

_**Chapter 2: Last Love**_

"Bagaimana ini?"

Oz terdiam. Bibirnya membuka perlahan, tetapi ditutupnya kembali.

"Maaf, Alice."

Oz meletakkan kembali kertas itu di depan Alice dan segera pergi meninggalkan Alice sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

KIIT!

"Sakit," gumam Alice sambil memandang kertas putih yang ada di depannya.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti air mata Alice mengalir. Membasahi pipi lembutnya dan melewati bibir mungilnya.

"Oz…"

Satu jam telah berlalu. Pelajaran di tempat bimbingan belajar tersebut akan dimulai. Tapi Oz sama sekali tidak kunjung datang.

"Mengapa dia tidak kembali? Mungkinkah, ini karena salahku?" batin Alice.

Alice menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasa bersalah, sedih, dan sakit ia rasakan mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Alice? Apakah penjelasanku kurang jelas?" tanya Rufus-sensei, guru di tempat les tersebut yang sedang mengajar Alice.

"Ti... Tidak. Cukup jelas, Sensei."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kerjakan soal-soal ini," lanjut Rufus sambil menulis kembali di papan tulis.

Alice kembali menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku harus berkonsentrasi," gumamnya.

..*..

"Alice, saatnya makan malam!" teriak Alyss di depan pintu putih sebuah kamar. Kamar Alice.

"Alice, ayo cepat!" Kini Alyss memukul-mukul lembut pintu itu. Tapi suara gadis dari dalam kamar tersebut tidak kunjung terdengar.

"Alice? Kau kenapa? Alice?" Kini bunyi ketukan kamar itu semakin kuat. Tapi tetap saja tidak terdengar suara dari seberang.

Alyss menyerah dan menghembuskan nafas. Ia selangkah mundur dari pintu di hadapannya.

"Alice, aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa di dalam kamar. Yang jelas sekarang waktunya makan malam. Kalau kau tidak mau makan sekarang, nanti aku suruh pelayan yang mengantarkan makan malam padamu."

Hening.

Alyss dengan sabar menunggu adik kembarnya itu membuka pintu. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda.

Alyss kembali menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian memandang pintu kamar itu sejenak dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Di balik pintu putih kamar itu terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk termenung sambil melipatkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lipatan kakinya itu.

Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"_Maaf, Alice."_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Alice.

"Jadi, aku sudah ditolak, ya?" gumamnya dalam kesedihan.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua kakinya. Air matanya mulai menetes kembali.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menangis seperti ini."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir deras. Kembali membasahi pipi lembut Alice dan kembali melewati bibir mungil Alice.

"_Maaf, Alice."_

KIIT!

"Sa- Sakit. Sesak," isaknya dalam tangisan yang menyelimutinya.

Butuh waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya Alice berhenti menangis dan tertidur dengan sendirinya di tempat.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisi, Nona. Saya membawakan makan malam." Terdengar suara pelayan dari balik kamar Alice.

Pelayan itu memegang gagang pintu kamar Alice, mencoba membuka kamarnya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Nona? Apakah Nona baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nona, makan malamnya saya letakkan di depan pintu," kata pelayan itu sembari meletakkan nampan yang berisis makan malam Alice di depan pintu kamar Alice.

Kemudian pelayan itu membungkuk sejenak, pertanda memberi hormat kepada nonanya.

Sementara Alice masih tertidur lelap di balik pintu.

"Oz…" Alice mengigau.

..*..

CIT! CIT! CIT!

Suara nyanyian burung yang begitu indah terdengar. Membangunkan Alice dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hn?"

Alice mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia merasakan dirinya berada di tempat yang dingin.

Ketika tersadar…

"Loh? Kok aku tidur di lantai, sih?"

KRUYUK!

"Astaga, perutku lapar! Apa aku tidak makan semalam?"

Alice merasakan pipinya yang lembab.

"Ah! Semalam aku habis menangis. Aku tertidur di sini dan tidak ikut makan malam bersama," gumamnya sambil mengelus pipinya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Alyss."

Alice bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dilihatnya nampan yang berisi makan malam di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

Alice mendekati makanan itu dan mengendus bau makanan itu.

"Hmm… Sepertinya tidak bisa kumakan lagi. Aku taruh saja di dapur," gumamnya.

Alice mengangkat nampan itu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, nona! Tidak perlu repot-repot!" kata seorang pelayan sambil mengambil nampan makanan tersebut dari tangan Alice.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"No… Nona?" Wajah pelayan itu terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"No… Nona mengapa belum siap-siap? Apakah hari ini libur sekolah?"

Alice terbelalak kaget.

"Oh, iya! Gawat! Aku bisa telat!" teriaknya sambil berlari balik ke kamarnya.

"Loh? Alice? Kau belum siap-siap?" tanya Alyss yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ma… Maafkan aku! Kau pergi saja duluan! Aku tidak apa-apa," teriak Alice sambil berlari.

"A- Apa?" Alyss bingung melihat adik kembarnya itu.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Alice bangun terlambat.

Tidak lama kemudian, ayah Alice dan Alyss datang menghampiri Alyss.

"Alyss, mana Alice?" tanya Glen.

"Dia belum siap-siap, Ayah. Dia bilang aku pergi duluan saja."

"Ada apa dengannya? Tidak ikut makan malam dan terlambat bangun. Ckckck. Ya sudah, sekarang Vincent akan mengantarmu. Nanti ayah suruh Fang yang mengantar Alice ke sekolah."

"Baik, Ayah."

Glen berbalik dan melangkah ke luar menuju mobil pribadinya. Alyss kembali menatap pintu kamar Alice dari bawah.

"Alice…" gumamnya.

Sementara itu Alice…

"Gawat! Gawat! Aku terlambat!" katanya sambil terburu-buru mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Oh, My God! Please, help me!"

Alice segera menyisir rambutnya secepat kilat. Bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk menjalin rambutnya dengan dua kepangan yang biasa menjadi ciri khasnya.

Alice segera berlari menuruni tangga dan berlari ke luar rumahnya.

Di depannya sudah siap mobil pribadi dan Fang yang berdiri di dekat mobil.

"Hei, mana Vincent?"

"Dia mengantar Nona Alyss ke sekolah, Nona. Tuan Besar meminta saya untuk mengantar nona."

"Ah, baiklah. Cepat, ya!" kata Alice sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baik, nona." Seringai kecil terlukiskan di wajah Fang. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Vincent adalah supir pribadi Alice dan Alyss dan Fang merupakan supir pribadi ibu mereka, Lacie. Wajar saja Alice mananyakan Vincent.

Mobil itu melaju. Terus melaju. Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Cepat, ya nona?" tanya Fang meyakinkan.

"Iya! Buruan cepat!"

"Baiklah."

Mobil itu melaju. Tapi mobil itu melaju lebih dari rata-rata kecepatan normal! Sangat cepat dan bahkan menimbulkan angin topan lokal. Alice yang berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa berteriak-teriak.

"Waah! Awas! Lampu merah! Tunggu! Tunggu! Penjual roti! Awass!"

Dan hebatnya mobil itu melompati gerobak tukang roti dengan indahnya.

BRUUKK!

"Auw!" Alice tertunduk, ia tidak mau melihat ke depan.

"Kenapa ibu bisa betah sih, punya supir seperti ini?" batin Alice. Sedangkan Fang yang tersenyum, menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Nona, sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengendarai mobil dengan cara seperti ini," kata Fang.

"Ha?" Pandangan Alice kembali melihat ke depan.

"HUWAAAA! AWAS 2 TRUK!" teriak Alice.

Tapi, mobil itu berjalan miring di antara kedua truk itu. Supir-supir truk dan orang-orang yang ada di sana terpesona melihat kehebatan mobil pribadi itu.

"HIAA!" Alice menjerit-jerit dan berteriak-teriak sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sekolahnya.

"Haahh… Haahh… Haahh…" Nafas Alice memburu karena ketakutan dan berteriak-teriak terus dalam mobil.

Alice menyadari kini rambutnya benar-benar berantakan!

"Terima kasih, Fang."

"Sama-sama, Nona."

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah diantar olehmu lagi."

"A- Apa?"

BRAAK! Pintu mobil itu tertutup. Akhirnya mobil itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan selamat.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Hebat sekali dia. Yang seharusnya aku terlambat, jadi tidak terlambat," gumam Alice.

Alice-pun segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Alice! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" histeris Alyss.

"Ini semua gara-gara Fang!"

"A- Apa? Fang?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ibu bisa betah dengan supir seperti itu."

"Jadi, topan lokal itu disebabkan oleh Fang yang membawa mobil?"

"Tepat sekali, Alyss."

"Ya, ampun! Ya sudahlah. Kebetulan aku bawa sisir. Ayo segera sisir rambutmu."

"Hn?"

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin rambut Alice disisir.

Karena rambutnya sudah mirip rambut singa!

"Tidak perlu, Alice. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…"

"Daripada sisirmu patah. Lagipula bel sudah berbunyi, kan?"

"Iya. Kau benar. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan. Tidak apa-apa."

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" teriak Liam-sensei. Sontak semuanya kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Pandangan Liam langsung tertuju pada Alice yang duduk di paling depan.

"Alice, ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Ini semua gara-gara supir bodoh itu," jawab Alice ketus.

"Bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?"

"Entahlah. Andai saja aku boleh izin ke salon, saya akan pergi ke salon."

"Tapi maaf, Alice. Para siswa tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan jam pelajaran kecuali mereka sakit ataupun ada keperluan mendadak yang sangat penting."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku kalian halaman 229."

Semua murid mengikuti perintah gurunya dan belajar dengan baik walaupun ada sedikit gangguan. Ya, rambut Alice menghalangi teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku belakang untuk melihat ke papan tulis. Begitu juga dengan Liam-sensei yang juga cukup merasa terganggu.

"Hari ini benar-benar sial," kata Alice dalam hati. "Masa' hanya karena memikirkan Oz bisa sampai begini?"

..*..

Sepulang sekolah, Alice buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya di dekat meja belajar kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

"Ha~ Hari ini sangat melelahkan," ujarnya.

Ia menatap ke atas, langit-langit ruangan kamarnya. Ia kembali termenung, kembali menikmati kesendiriannya.

"_Maaf, Alice."_

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya dan selalu mencoba untuk kuat.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Alice? A…Apa maksudnya?"_

"Kertas itu…"

"_Hei, kau Alice Baskerville, kan?"_

"Aku… Alice Baskerville?"

"_Wah, kau benar-benar selalu yang pertama, ya!"_

"Tidak untuk dirimu."

Menangis.

Itulah kegiatan Alice yang kembali dilakukannya. Mungkinkah menangis akan menjadi rutinitasnya?

Mungkin saja.

"Jujur, aku sudah lelah. Tapi… seberapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk tegar dan kuat, tetap saja air mata ini terus mengalir."

Benar. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Kembali membasahi pipi lembut Alice dan kembali melewati bibir mungil Alice.

"Cukup. Aku lelah," katanya di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Alice, saatnya makan siang!" teriak Alyss.

Alice menghentikan tangisannya. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin sebentar. Ia memperhatikan rambutnya yang sudah mulai terurai dan matanya yang cukup merah.

Ia berusaha untuk memutihkan kembali matanya dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

"Alice?" Terdengar suara Alyss dari balik pintu.

"I-Iya. Tunggu sebentar," balas Alice.

Alice menghembuskan nafas singkat di depan cermin lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Hai, Alyss." kata Alice sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Makan siang sudah siap."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar." Alice kembali mengembangkan senyum paksanya dan melangkah duluan ke ruang makan sebelum Alyss.

Alyss tersenyum melihat adik kembarnya itu. "Kau cukup kuat, Alice!" batinnya.

..*..

Hari esok telah tiba. Hari dimana jadwal Alice untuk belajar di tempat lesnya bersama Oz.

"Aku harus meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin lusa," katanya dalam hati.

Alice kembali menghembuskan nafas. Pikiran dan hatinya berontak, tidak menyatu.

"Aku harus mengatakan bahwa saat itu aku sedang bercanda."

KIIIT!

Sakit.

"Ini akan lebih baik."

Menyedihkan.

"Aku harus kuat."

Alice-pun akhirnya berangkat ke tempat les dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang tidak menyatu, tidak sinkron.

Kini waktunya untuk belajar tapi ada yang kurang?

"Oz? Dia tidak datang?" tanya Alice dalam hati.

"Ah! Oz Vessalius tidak datang lagi, ya?" tanya Rufus-sensei.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab salah seorang anak di sana.

Sedikit kecewa. Tidak. Sangat kecewa. Sedih, rasanya sedih sekali. Sakit.

Menangis?

Ya. Hati Alice menangis. Mewakili matanya yang tidak mungkin untuk menangis saat ini.

Entah kenapa tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Oz. Dia tidak pernah datang les lagi. Sudah hampir 1 bulan dia tidak datang les. Apakah dia keluar?

"Tidak. Dia tidak keluar."

Mengapa?

"Kalau dia keluar, Rufus-sensei tidak mungkin menanyakannya terus."

"_Maaf, Alice."_

"Kapan aku bisa mengatakan padanya?" tanya Alice dalam hati.

..*..

"Aku pulang…" teriak Alice.

"Hei, Alice! Sini, sini!" panggil Alyss.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu datang gak ke festival tahunan di pusat kota nanti malam?"

"Festival tahunan?"

"Iya. Please!" Alyss menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dan memohon kepada Alice.

"Memangnya kena-"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayah!" teriak Alyss. Ternyata Glen tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

"Tidak boleh! Kalian harus belajar di rumah!"

"Tapi, Ayah!" Alyss mencoba membantah dengan wajah memelas.

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Ayah, mungkin lebih baik kalau kami datang ke festival. Lagipula sudah cukup lama kami tidak pergi," sahut Alice.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayah!"

"Tidak boleh, Alyss! Jangan membantah!"

"Ayolah, Ayah! Kalau belajar terus kami bisa jadi stress," kata Alice.

"Ta-"

"Benar! Lagipula kami juga tidak ada tugas ataupun ulangan untuk besok!" sahut Alyss.

Glen memperhatikan dua anak gadisnya itu, dia kalah. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Tapi kalian harus dijaga oleh Vincent."

"A- Apa?" sahut Alyss.

"Ya." Alice menerimanya dengan baik.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke festival tahunan di pusat kota beserta bodyguard mereka, Vincent.

"Wah, ramai, ya!" komentar Alyss.

"Iya, ramai sekali. Hei, apakah Break datang?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah aku sangat memohon untuk pergi."

"Sudah kutebak."

"Kau memang hebat, Alice."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kamu bertemu Break? Kita dikawal sama Vincent, nih!" bisik Alice.

"Ah! Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Apa itu? Berpencar?"

"Benar."

"Hmm… Kapan mau berpencar?"

"Sekarang saja! Jaga dirimu, Alice!" kata Alyss sambil pergi meninggalkan Alice.

"A-Alyss? Ah, aku pergi juga, deh!" Alice pun berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Alyss. Cukup berdesak-desakan, tapi akhirnya Alice bisa melewati arus manusia itu.

Sedangkan Vincent…

"Loh? Nona Alice? Nona Alyss? Kalian di mana?" Tanpa sadar, Vincent sudah tidak berada di belakang dua gadis cantik tadi.

..*..

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Alice sudah cukup jauh berlari, ia tidak tahu di mana ia sekarang berada.

"Eh? Aku di mana?"

Alice melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua terasa asing.

"Gawat! Aku tersesat!"

Alice kembali berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali memutar-mutar otaknya yang seringkali ia gunakan.

"Aku kembali saja ke tempat semula. Aku rasa, aku masih hafal dengan arah aku berlari tadi."

Alice membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah kembali kepada Vincent. Tapi…

"Oz?"

"Alice?"

Orang yang diharapkan Alice akhirnya dapat ia lihat kembali.

"Oz, yang waktu itu aku…"

"Maaf!"

"A- Apa?"

"Maaf. Aku memang lelaki bodoh yang tidak berguna."

"Ha?"

"Aku sengaja tidak datang les lagi untuk menghindarimu."

"Aku…"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Alice. Jujur saja, akupun sempat menyukaimu."

Mata Alice terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Oz yang barusan.

"Tapi, Alice…"

"A- Apa?"

"Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Aku sangat menyukai cinta pertamaku."

"Sharon… Rainsworth?"

"Ya, benar."

"Kau… begitu menyukainya?"

Oz terdiam sejenak.

"Benar. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membuatku terasa begitu spesial."

"Be- Benarkah?"

"Benar."

KIIITT!

Sakit. Lagi-lagi Alice sakit hati. Cukup! Alice benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Oz. Ini akan menjadi lebih menyakitkannya. Alice hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Oz.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan kertas itu."

"Tidak bisa."

Alice kembali terbelalak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Oz yang sedang serius.

"A- Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa kau bisa menungguku."

"…"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Alice terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih memandang Oz yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Otaknya sedang menyusun kata per kata untuk dijadikan sebuah kalimat yang akan diucapkan Alice.

"Sharon memang yang pertama bagimu. Tapi aku akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Aku… akan menunggumu."

Oz semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Alice. Karena kau telah bersedia menungguku."

Oz membelai rambut brunette Alice lalu melangkah meninggalkan Alice. Alice melihat seorang gadis cantik sebayanya yang sedang bingung mencari seseorang. Dan Alice melihat Oz mendekati gadis itu.

"Cantik sekali," puji Alice dari jauh.

Alice melihat tawa Oz yang diberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Sharon Rainsworth."

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Dan perlahan titik-titik air matanya mulai meluap kembali.

Mungkin sekarang Alice tidak bisa memilikinya, tapi nanti Alice bisa memilikinya. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak menyukai Alice, tapi nanti dia bisa menyukai Alice.

Benar 'kan apa yang dikatakan oleh Alyss?

Sesuai yang tertulis di kertas putih itu pula, kertas yang telah memberikan petunjuk arah untuk mereka berdua.

_I know you love your first love._

_And I know you very love her._

_I don't know her, and I don't wish to know her._

_I know I always be the first for anything, and so are you._

_I know I mustn't be the first to you, but I will be the last for you._

_So I can have you and make you the last for my life._

_Oz Vessalius…_

**THE END**

**.**

**Yeay! Fict two shoot-nya udah kelar. Gimana ceritanya, nih?**

**Duh, author mohon maaf karena ada kejadian aneh bin gaje di tengah cerita. Yang itu, loh! Yang mobil itu. Ampun, deh!**

**Mohon dimaklumi karena ide ceritanya lewat begitu aja di benak author. =="**

**So, review?**

***puppy eyes***

**.**

**OMAKE**

Alice akhirnya bisa kembali ke tempatnya datang bersama Alyss dan Vincent. Tapi, Vincent tidak ada di sana.

"Apa dia mencariku dan Alyss?" tanya Alice dalam hati.

Alice menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia cukup lelah untuk melewati arus manusia lagi.

"Hai, Alice!" Tedengar suara Alyss dari arah belakang. Sontak Alice membalikkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Alyss datang bersama Break dan juga Vincent.

"Hei, Alice. Kau beruntung sekali tidak ditemukan oleh Vincent! Aku ditemukan olehnya dan tidak bisa berduaan dengan Break! Aku tidak bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Break karena dia selalu mengawasi kami," bisik Alyss panjang lebar.

"Wah, nasibmu sedang tidak baik. Untunglah aku tidak ditemukan Vincent."

"Tidak, kau salah."

"Eh?"

"Kami bertiga menemukanmu bersama cowok pirang itu!" kata Alyss sambil menunjuk ke arah Oz yang sedang bersama Sharon. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati sebuah permainan di sana.

"A- Apa?" kata Alice terkejut. Wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Dan kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian, loh!"

"Be- Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalian begitu romantis."

Alice hanya senyum tersipu malu. Lalu memandang Alyss lekat-lekat.

"Kata-katamu waktu itu benar, Alyss."

"Eh? Kata-kata yang mana?"

"Hmm… Yang mana? Coba aja cari sendiri!" kata Alice sambil melangkah ke arah Break dan Vincent yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Yang mana?"

Pertanyaan Alyss tidak dihiraukan oleh Alice. Malah Alice menyuruh Break untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Kau boleh pulang, Break. Kami juga akan pulang."

"A-Apa?"

"Ayo, cepetan Alyss!"

"Tu… Tunggu!"

Di sisi lain Oz melihat mereka; Alice, Alyss, Break, dan Vincent. Dia tersenyum.

"Jadi yang menguping pembicaraanku dan Alice tadi kerabat Alice sendiri."

"Apa?" tanya Sharon.

"Oh, tidak ada."

Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan bagi Alice. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam itu.


End file.
